SEED
by Special-Jonin23
Summary: Burden at birth Naruto is placed into a secret program ran by the Hokage himself, to keep him away from his enemies but what if he didn't go alone. how will things change
1. Chapter 1

**This something that i have been working on for a while. It was just a side project to get my creative juices flowing. Then i realized it was pretty good and i was like what the hell let me see what you all think. hope its good reception.**

**-----**

**-----**

**-----**

**Chapter one**

------

------

-----

------

In the village of Konoha, everything was in ruin, fire and crushed building litter the area. Cries of pain and anguish could be heard all over the village. To make matters worst they had lost their leader in battle. The reason for all this despair was a huge nine-tailed demon fox or Kyuubi as they called it. In the mist of all this a cry was heard, but this cry was different it came of an innocent infant. This infant had just lost both his parents and had the terrible beast sealed in his stomach.

The Third had a difficult choice to make reveal the truth about the child and have him become a scapegoat for the grieving villagers. The Third wasn't a fool as he knew that was the child's fate as much as he wanted to trust them he knew the humans governed themselves with their emotions and at the moment that emotion was fear and hatred. "No, I will not let that fate befall on this innocent child." he said to himself as he cradled the child in his arm. "This child must be protected and must become strong because his fate has already been decided for him. He will become a ninja of the Leaf and I will make sure he is the best."

The Third walked over to his desk and pushed the intercom calling for his secretary. Moments later a woman of about twenty six walked into his office. "Mai-chan please send for Kakashi. Tell him he has fifteen minutes to get here or he will be doing D-rank mission for four years if he is late."

Soon after an ANBU ninja was in front of the Third. "Bear give me the report what is the damage."

The masked ninja quickly gave him his report. "Hokage-sama, the northern sector is in complete ruins, the Namikaze, Uzumaki, and Yamanaka estates are completely destroyed. Unfortunately the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan has been destroyed by the attack, almost 95 percent of the Yamanaka clan has perished. The only survivors are Inoich, his wife and new born daughter Ino, including about 50 or so of the branch family. The Uchiha and Hyuga compounds have sustain little to no damage and suffered minimal loss of life. The rest of the clans compounds are still intact. Little to no civilians lives have been lost. Unfortunately for the Haruno clan which is separated into two sides the merchants and the shinobi. They have lost all of the Shinobi of that clan and their kenjustu style has been lost. Only survivor is a new born female, Sakura, daughter to the head of the shinobi house." Bear reported and continued with his report on the rest of the village but the Hokage wasn't really playing attention has he was thinking about the fates of the two heir of the two most powerful clans in Konoha.

"_What to do...........I know what to do with Naruto, but what to do with Sakura, Miko never liked the civilian side of his family. And that side are always hungry for more power. With the ninja house out of the way they can get the seat in the council and boost their influence by having two seats. If they find out that Sakura is from the ninja side they would want to kill her or brainwash her to become nothing but a puppet. I can't let that happen I guess she will have the same fate as Naruto. Luckily not all of the ninja house is dead I can send her to train with her aunt and maybe the art will not be lost. Yes this is the best course to take."_ The Hokage was brought out of his musings when Bear finished his report.

"And that is all Hokage-sama"

"Tell me Bear-san where is Sakura now?"

"She is at one of the safe house north of here, sir."

"The bring her to me at once, do not let the rest of her family know of her existence."the Hokage said as he lifted his hand.

"Sir." and with that he left to retrieve the child.

After waiting for a couple of minutes a man walked into the room. He was wearing a dog mask. "Ah Kakashi it nice to see you, and on time too." the hokage looked at the man before him and sighed at the responsibility he was about to put him under.

"Hokage-sama you called." the man said in a quiet almost rasping voice almost as he just finished crying.

"Yes Kakashi-kun, I called you because I have a mission for you. It will be a very long term mission." the Third said. "Before I continue I have something to tell you. As you well know Minato-kun and Kushina-chan were very close. Well the thing is that they were closer than you think married in fact." The Third saw Kakashi tense up at hearing that. "I know you feel betrayed in finding out like this but they needed their relationship to be a secret as you well know how 'popular' Minato was. Anyways they were married and expecting." at this revelation Kakashi almost passed out.

"Hokage-sama what happen to the child, don't tell me that he was killed." he said as he could feel his sadness grow.

"No the child survived, but unfortunately he had a burden placed on him which cause the life of his father and mother. All for the sake of a village that will hate him." the Hokage said as he looked at the floor and had tears rolling down his face.

Kakashi now had a new feeling in the pit of his stomach one of dread. "Hokage please tell me that sensei didn't do what I think he did."

The Hokage only looked at the crib that was holding the child. "Yes he did. Minato sealed the Kyuubi in his own child to save the village, but in doing so he cursed him to a life of pain and loneliness. This day three pure souls were sacrificed for the sake of the village. And one had no say in the matter."

Kakashi look over to where the Third was looking and saw the crib. The crib that was holding the only tie to his dead sensei, his father figure, and his mother type figure. His brother, a hero of the village the moment he was born. He walked over to the crib and looked inside. There he saw the blond haired boy sleeping. "He looks just like his father so I am assuming he will be just like his mother, Kami help us." he said with a small chuckle. "So what is my mission then."

"Your mission is as follows, you Kakashi are to take Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze heir to both clans and sole survivor, along with Sakura Haruno heiress to the Shinobi clan of her family to a secret training facility. When you arrive you will be their guardian until they turn thirteen. During that time they will train in the shinobi arts. At the time they reach thirteen they will be placed in their teams. At that time they will return to the village and take over their clans, but they will need representatives to stand in for them in meeting and such but they will have have final say for their respected clans." The third said in a serious tone.

Kakashi looked at the Hokage and thought why did Sakura have to go with him "Hokage-sama I understand Naruto what about Sakura why am I taking her with us too. Didn't anyone from her family survive I mean what of the merchant side of the family wouldn't they be able to take care of her?"

"Normally yes, but that side of the family has become corrupt and power hungry. As you know that family is split in two, so they have two seats in the council. Now the ninja side has always been loyal to the other Ninja families in the village, but the civilian side has always tried to marry of their females into the more powerful ninja families to gain more influence. Now imagine what would happen if they find out that the heiress of the Ninja side survived. They would either kill her and plant a civilian member to pose as her or brainwash her and make her their puppet. I for one will not let that happen." Kakashi looked at the hokage and was about to ask about how he was going to keep the council off their backs. The Hokage saw this and quickly answered his question before he asked. "Now as for the council I will tell them that the heir and heiress are alive but are in hiding. I will not tell them however of the 'condition' Naruto has though, only you and me know of this. Their accounts will have a freeze on them so no one can have access to them. All properties they own will be handled by me and my most trusted."

As soon as the Hokage finished his speech the door was opened and the ANBU nin that gave the Hokage the report walked in with a small bundle in his arms. "Sir I brought the child as you ordered." The man said as he handed the baby over to the Hokage. "OK dismissed." the Hokage ordered and the nin bowed and left. The third walked over to the crib that held Naruto and place the girl in it. He turned around and walked back to his desk. "Now as I stated earlier this will be a long term mission as such you will be paid for a s-rank mission. Now the location will be at the SEED headquarters in the northern border of Fire country."

Kakashi was floored at what he just heard, SEED was special organization in which children that showed promise were sent to to receive the best training possible, unlike ROOT they still retained their emotions and personalities. Also when they are recruited they have the expressed permission of the family unlike ROOT which kidnaps them and fake their deaths. So that way when they are finished with their duties they can return to their families. SEED and ROOT have always hated each other because of their different views on how to protect the great tree of Konoha. SEED says that to protect the tree one must do what is needed to be done but not harm the innocent. ROOT views is do whatever is necessary to secure the tree if some sacrifices need to be made so be it.

The Hokages always ran SEED, and most of their ANBU came from the organization, ROOT is primarily ran by the Civilian council president, his name is Danzo, a once famous and respected ninja. He was once hero of Konoha in the first war but due to his injuries in the last battle he could never be a shinobi again. He was never the same again, the reason he sustained those injuries was because the love of his life was killed in battle and in his shock the enemy took advantage of it, since that day he came to the conclusion that for a ninja to be successful they must be devoid of emotion. So he used his fame and prestige to charm the civilian council into letting him create his ROOT organization. Since then he and the Third had aways been at each others throat.

It was another reason the Third did not want to let the heir and heiress be known until they were out of the village. He knew that Danzo would have the children kidnapped and put into ROOT where they would be molded into mindless drones loyal to him, and with the backing of three powerful noble clans he would have been unstoppable.

Kakashi could see the logic in the Thirds decision to send the children away from Konoha, he also knew of the dealings of Danzo and didn't want his 'brother' becoming nothing but a mindless drone. He walked over to the crib and looked inside. He chuckled at the site which got the attention of the Third and he also walked over. Inside of the crib was Naruto and Sakura, Naruto was trying to take Sakura's blanket away from her while she was 'punching' him. "Something tells me that they will be a handful."

LATER THAT NIGHT.

Under the cover of darkness a figure was seen running towards the North gates of Konoha. In his arms was two bundles. He quickly ran only to be stopped as four ANBU nins surrounded him, but these weren't ordinary ANBU. They had white blank masks, the only difference was that they had "NE" across them.

"Danzo-sama wishes to speak with you and he wants you to bring the infants with us." the leader of the group said.

Kakashi knew he was caught and severely outnumbered but he was not going to let Danzo get his greedy hands on the babies. He would fight to the death if he had to. "Well I am afraid that you are going to have to tell Danzo that I refuse."

The leader of the group began to chuckle. "This wasn't a request, the children are the only thing that interest Danzo-sama, you are of no consequence" The leader then turned to the group "Kill him but don't hurt the infants." With his orders delivered they charged with their swords drawn. Kakashi secretly cursed his luck. He knew he couldn't fight back as he was holding two babies. He closed his eyes waiting for the attack but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw ten ANBU nins fighting the other group. They were the regular kind that were under the Hokage.

One of the ANBU wearing a cat mask came up to Kakashi and bowed "Inu its been a long time, what are you doing without your mask though and why are you carrying these two babies. Kakashi let out a sigh knowing that he was caught. "Well Neko this is Naruto son of my sensei, now before you say how, sensei married your sensei but had to keep it secret for their protection, because of the attack he lost both of them as you already know, and the female is the heiress to the Haruno Ninja house and for their protection I am taking them to the North of here." If Neko wasn't wearing her mask Kakashi would have seen her shocked face.

"But the only thing up there is.."

"Yes I know but it was Hokage-sama's decision, and I agree with him if they stay here their lives will be in constant danger, as you can well see. Danzo has already made his move to put them in ROOT. Imagine if he succeeded, he would have three very powerful clans backing him."

"Three?" Neko asked confused.

"Yes three the Haruno clan, Uzumaki and Namikaze clans. Naruto and Sakura are the last remaining survivors of the three Naruto being heir to both Uzumaki and Namikaze. So as you can see I can't let him get his hands on either of them." Kakashi said as he made his way towards the gates.

"Well then we will escort you and kids then we can't Danzo have them and I know he will not give up until he has them in his possession or dead." Neko said, but really wanted to spend more time with the son of her sensei. _"Oh Kushina-sensei your son is so beautiful, I know when he gets older he will turn some heads. He looks just like Minato and you know how popular he was, I just hope he isn't as clueless as he was when it comes to the opposite sex."_

They ran for a couple of hours before Naruto began to cry. Kakashi tried his best to calm him down but being that he was never around infants before he failed. Honestly he was surprised he hadn't dropped at least one of them by now. Neko was getting tired of the nonstop crying that she went over to Kakashi and took him away from him. After checking him to see if his diaper was dry she knew exactly what was wrong with him. He was hungry. Soon after Sakura began to wail, she too was hungry and needed a diaper change. Needless to say for the two ANBU ninjas were traumatized for years to come.

The trip to the SEED headquarters was eventful as many of the ROOT agents tried to take the infants from the ANBU, but after reaching the secret passage though the mountains they lost them and it was a quiet trip. After arriving Kakashi told Neko that he was going to stay at the headquarters until the kids were strong enough to defend themselves. Neko was ready to leave when she got a message from the Hokage. It was orders to remain on the compound to assist Kakashi in raising and training the children. So had removed her mask and gave up her title as ANBU captain. She went back to her given name, Kurenai.

MANY YEARS

A seven year old Naruto could be seen running through the forest surrounding the headquarters. After him was about twelve people, why you might ask. Well a certain somebody had contaminated the water supply with a poison, now the poison wasn't deadly it just made the body very weak, so weak in fact that it caused the body to have involuntary bowel movements. Naruto was laughing all the way as he still remembered how most of his victims had embarrassing accidents. The only reason he was caught was because he couldn't stop laugh and the chase began, which was now on its sixth hours and had no end in sight.

After many hours on the run Naruto was laying next to a river bank when he heard someone stepping through the bushes. "Hello Sakura-chan have they stopped trying to catch me and sent you to capture me." he said as he opened his eyes.

"Naruto-kun why must you be so troublesome sometimes." She replied as she sat next to Naruto.

"Come on Sakura-chan it wasn't that bad I mean this time I didn't even draw blood."

"I know so what happen for you to prank the senior class." Sakura said as she laid her head on Naruto's arm

"Well they were making fun of your hair and were making remarks about Kurenai-neechan, you know how I hate it when they talk about her like that."

"I know Naruto-kun but she can defend yourself and as for my hair I think they are just jealous so you don't need to prank them on our behave." Sakura said as she looked into Naruto's deep blue eyes.

"I know but you two are my precious people and I will always protect you," Naruto said as he looked into her emerald eyes. "and thats a promise of a life time. Now come on I have to turn myself in." with that both six year olds left towards the compound, never noticing two sets of eyes watching them.

"Well Kurenai-chan I believe Naruto inherited Minato-sensei sense of honor along with Kushina-sensei sense of justice. Kami help anyone who hurts his precious people." then Kakashi began to let out tears.

"What wrong Kakashi-kun" Kurenai asked.

"He didn't list me on his precious list I thought he like me." Kakashi cried as he received a punch to the head.

"Grow up Kakashi, you know you are on that list, now come on we still have to have lunch before we have to train them." Kurenai said as she walked away putting an extra sway in her hips making Kakashi drool and follow her like a mindless drone.

Naruto finally reached the compound where the whole senior class was waiting for him. Most of them were laughing their asses off since the majority were females and didn't get pranked. The ones that did was giving Naruto death glares. As the head instructor came out and saw the young boy he let out a chuckle.

"Naruto-kun how was morning run." he asked as the males where almost foaming at the mouth while the females couldn't stop giggling.

"It was good a little on the boring side but whatever, at least I had some company for a while." that did it as the females were now on the ground laughing and the boy charged. After a small bout with Naruto the males where on the ground defeated. They could believe that a seven year old had beatn them so easily, they were twice his age and he had crushed him. Naruto turned around to face the defeated males.

"I hope I beat some sense into you, I protect the ones that are precious to me, I won't tolerate anyone who makes fun of them or hurt them, also I respect all women and I will not let anyone speak of them as if they are some playthings. Next time I might not be so understanding this is your only warning don't let it happen again." After his speech all the females from all the classes had hearts in their eyes and the males where deep in thought.

"OK everyone back to training, we have a lots to do as for the males in the senior class thirty laps around the complex go." the head master yelled as he went back inside.

A girl about thirteen or fourteen walked up to Naruto as he was heading inside, "That was funny I can't believe you did that.....my name is Yuago Uzuki." She said as she held out her hand. Naruto looked at her for a minute and took her hand and shook it.

"Thanks that will teach them to make fun of my friend and talk about my nee-chan like that again." he said with a fox like grin. "So tell me when are you leaving this place, I think the exams are coming up soon."

"Oh in about two months I hope I do good enough to pass all the way to ANBU......I'd hate to do all this and just be stuck as a genin."

Naruto laughed "I know what you mean Yugao-chan, I'll go nuke-nin before I get stuck with D-ranked mission. I know you will do fine, and in five years when I leave myself I may be calling you captain."

"_In five years if you play your cards right you will be calling me something more of that I am sure." _Yugao thought as she walked back to her training ground as she saw Naruto heading to one of the classrooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is the second chapter of SEED. I am going to tell you that a time jumps has happened. Naruto and Sakura had returned to Konoha at the age thirteen. They went directly into the ANBU, where they climbed the ranks along with thier other teammates. I hope you like this chapter.**

**-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-**

==---==---==--==--

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"And thats the history of the first Shinobi War," suddenly the bell rang, "remember tomorrow is the annual exam. Rest up and be ready." with that all of the students began to run out of the room. After two minutes three people were left two of which seemed to be asleep and one was cleaning their desk. A man with a scar running across the bridge of his nose came up to the group and made a couple of hand signs. The room was covered in a blue glow before it disappeared. "Naruto, did you get the report I sent you this morning."

A boy of at least 16 looked up from the desk. "Yes it seems that ROOT has been tailing the target, thats why I have Sakura tailing him. She has made it look like she is one his loyal fan girl whores." Naruto then looked at the other member in the room. "Shikamaru what other reports do you have?"

Shikamaru looked up from his desk and sighed. Sometime he wondered how he was forced to join SEED eight years ago. Sure he was a genius like the rest of his family, and it was also a family tradition to go to SEED once they turned eight but he didn't even want to be a ninja. Luckily he met Naruto and Sakura during his stay. It was then that they informed him that they needed a Intel and Counter-intelligence agent. Shikamaru jumped at the opportunity as did his long time female friend Ino. Speaking of Ino she had been out collecting information on a drug ring in the Northern sector of the village. "As of yet nothing, ROOT has been very quiet in the four sectors. Ino has found that the suppliers for the drug slinger are coming from Wave, the name of the supplier she has yet to find. She will summit a full report when she comes in to the office. Sakura has reported that some of the lower member of ROOT had been seen in the area. Most likely to befriend him and then recruit the target."

"Understood, I want them to be watched closely if and only if they try to corrupt the target kill them and send the heads to the ROOT headquarter. Why the third doesn't just have go in and burn that place down is beyond me." Naruto then got up from his desk "I am heading out to my office, if you see Sakura tell her we have a meeting at midnight, tell her that I want a full report on the Uchiha. Also Shika I want the report on the status on our visitor in my office in one hour. I don't care how you get it but I want it. Good day." and with that he disappeared into thin air.

"Troublesome," then he pulled out his mask ,an owl, and turned to Iruka. "Iruka-senpai I bid you good day. I have to inform Sakura-senpai and assist Ino-san in her investigation." and with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"_Man the special forces are getting younger and younger each year. I remember when I went to SEED. Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko, Gai and myself were the top rookies and the famed squad six, but this squad seven beats all our records. The youngest ANBU squad, the most successful missions, youngest shinobi ever to reach A-rank or higher in the Bingo Book." _Iruka then sat down in his desk and began to grade the students papers. He had long ago retired from the ANBU special forces and settled down as an instructor. Though no one knew of his true rank, he said he was a chunnin. He had only accepted this mission as a favor to the Hokage.

MAIN MISSION: Collect information on ROOT movement in regards to Uchiha Sasuke.

SUB-MISSION: Assist ANBU squad seven in anything they may require.

RANK-S ongoing long term mission

TARGET: ROOT members, Uchiha Sasuke

OTHER: ANBU Squad Seven, consisting of Captain Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Lieutenant Haruno Sakura, Investigator Yamanaka Ino and Intelligence & Counter-intelligence Nara Shikamaru. Namikaze, Haruno, Nara posing as students. Yamanaka still on a investigation but will short be among students.

"_But no wonder considering who is on this squad. Naruto-sama of the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan, and Sakura-sama from the Haruno shinobi clan. Both of them can take out hundreds of enemies alone but put them together and I don't even want to think about it. Then you got Shikamaru the team's genius, he can take the smallest piece of information and break a case wide open. Ino...... man this girl a among one of the ANBU most successful interrogators she can make anyone spill information with just one look. Anko is still bitching about how a sixteen year old beat her record when she was thirteen."_ Iruka just chuckled as he went back to work.

Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha thinking about the mission the Hokage gave him and his team. He was still pissed at the Hokage for it

**FLASHBACK ONE YEAR AGO. **

Naruto had just returned from a mission near the Konoha-Suna border. It turned out a drug syndicate had set up shop in one of the villages that bordered Konoha and Suna. Once they did they began to intercept the trade routes and take the good for themselves. In response they had sent squad seven to investigate and eradicate the syndicate. The Third told them to use as much force as possible that left a message to the world. "DO NOT FUCK WITH KONOHA AND ITS ALLIES!" What happened next said just that as the syndicate never saw it coming. Squad seven came in and totally massacred them leaving no one alive. Then they moved on to the main village of the Red Dragons. That night the sounds of children and women crying were heard as the squad went through it burning it to the ground. That night they became the four horsemen.

He had just returned to the village when the old man summoned him to his office. "Hokage-sama you called?" Naruto bowed.

"Ah, Fox-kun. Yes I have a mission for you and your Squad. As you have probably know Itachi has killed most of his clan leaving only his younger brother and mother who in intensive care at the moment. She will pull through but not for a while. Your mission is at follows" at this Naruto got into attention. "Squad seven is to watch the academy student Uchiha Sasuke until he is seen fit to become a shinobi. Fox, you along with Phoenix, Owl, and Dragon are to infiltrate the class as members of the class. You are to watch him report anything that remotely looks like he is being compromised. Your team will have a single agent for back up. If anyone tries to corrupt the target you are authorized to use deadly force. This mission will be a long term mission and thus ranked S. that is all."

Naruto saluted the third and melted into the ground. _"Man Naruto is pissed, but I need to do this I can't let the Sharingan fall into the wrong hands. That is why Mikoto's status is classified to almost everyone." _The third thought.

Naruto walked pass everyone in the ANBU headquarters heading to his office. Everyone gave him room as they did not want to feel his wrath. Sakura had seen this and went after him. Naruto slammed the door of his office and started to yell "FUCK THIS!!!! SOMETIMES I THINK KAMI HATES ME! SQUAD SEVEN REDUCED TO BABYSITTING......... THE NERVE. I mean we just got back from destroying a fucking village and now we have to watch a fucking civilian until he becomes a shinobi." Naruto then went to his desk and opened the bottom right drawer to reveal a bottle of sake. Now normally it was illegal for an underage person to drink but he was an ANBU captain and if he wants a drink, well he will have a fucking drink besides 'old enough to kill old enough to drink and fuck'. After taking two chugs from the bottle he placed it back into his desk. He heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." the door opened and Sakura walked in.

"Are you alright? I mean I could hear you yelling across our lobby. Sakura asked (OK let me explain the set up of the ANBU headquarters. The whole facility is separated into four levels all underground except the top level. The top level is the reception area all shinobi above chunnin have access to this area. It is were everything from summons to food deliveries are received. The next level is where the training equipment and libraries are. Any shinobi above jounin have access to this area. The third level is the interrogation rooms and cells are. The final level is where the squad offices are located. There are 20 offices complete with lobbies and rec rooms. Only the anbu squad assign to their respected office is allowed access. For instance if you belonged to squad one then your office would be office one and you could not go into another squad's office unless you had the express permission to do so.)

"No. I have received our new mission and well........here." Naruto then threw a folder across the desk which Sakura picked and read.

"You got to be shitting me?"

"No, I wish I was but no. Get the rest in here now. Tell them to drop what they are doing."

"Right away." Sakura saluted and went up in flames.

Ten minutes later Naruto was standing in front of his squad with a chalk board behind him. "Afternoon, lets start with the mission briefing. OK I am going to say this right now, this mission sucks. It is nothing compared to the mission we are used to. Please open the folders in front of you." Naruto waited a couple of seconds before he continued. "Ok our target is Sasuke Uchiha, as you all are aware that clan had suffered an attack not to long ago." Naruto then sighed he did not want to say the next statement, "our mission is to........babysit Sasuke Uchiha until he is a genin and under the care of his Jounin-sensei." All his squad began to protest but Naruto lifted his hand and they quieted down. "I know I hate this as much as you all do but Hokage-sama has given this mission to us and we will carry them out. Now in the folder you will find all the files pertaining to our target. As you can see he is a little mentally unstable so watch out for any unusual behavior. Also on the plus side should ROOT try and get close to the target we have full permission from the Hokage to use deadly force. Now any questions."

Shikamaru stood up and "What is our cover story, and who else is involved?"

"Our cover story is that we have been privately tutored by our respected clans. Not including Sakura and myself. We are orphans from another village and came here to join with the permission from the Hokage. Our contact will be Dolphin code name Iruka, or Iruka-sensei in public. He will be the class instructor until our target graduates. Any more questions?"

"How close do me and Sakura need to get to the target, friends or 'shudders' more." Ino asks.

"As close as possible without crossing any lines." Naruto thought for a minute. "a fangirl that will be your cover." Sakura and Ino was about to protest when Naruto continued "let me explain, from my initial Intel Sasuke has somewhat of a following in the opposite gender because of this he has withdrawn into a shell and doesn't speak or acknowledge any of them. So he doesn't tell them to back off for fear of them. You are to act like one of his followers and collect any info of his estates, meetings and such. Basically hiding in plain sight understood."

"Hai Captain!" both girls said.

"Good if there isn't anything more dismissed." everyone got up from the table and began to leave "Sakura don't forget we have a meeting with the other captains tonight," then he gave her a smirk "bring money."

The following week everyone had successfully infiltrated the classroom and assimilated into it. To the eyes of the class they were just like one of them. To Sasuke they were of no consequence except for Naruto he saw something different in him and it unnerved him. Everyday he wanted to fight Naruto but for some reason was always stopped by his annoying 'fan girls', and such this is how the famed ANBU squad seven was stuck with the crap assignment.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

As Naruto walked to his office he was stopped by an ANBU wearing a cat mask. "Well, well Naruto-kun its been awhile how have you been." a female voice said as she started to walk with Naruto.

"I've been better, this mission is taking longer than I expected. I miss our regular missions we use to have and I can't wait until this one is over so my team can get back to them. Tell me Neko-chan how have you been?" Naruto asked as they walked into the ANBU headquarters.

"Its been fine, Hayate and I finally went out. I think he might be the one." she said as she removed her mask and Naruto saw a slight blush on her face.

"Thats great Yugao-chan! I am happy for you.......Well this is my office, are you still coming to the meeting tonight?" he asked

"Of course can't let you take all the money." she said with a smile on her face. "Just make sure Sakura-chan stays away from the sake.......I still don't know why she doesn't believe me when I tell her that I am not after you anymore, and that we are just friends."

"Maybe the fact that one night you got drunk and managed to break into my room and tried to do 'things' while she was still there." Naruto said with a chuckle. With that he bid her goodbye and good luck with Hayate, he slowly went towards his desk only to be stop by the secretary.

"Excuse me Naruto-sama but these documents came in for you." she said as she handed him the folder. Naruto looked at the folder and noticed that it was the report for the spy Anko's team caught four days ago. _"Shika works fast."_ he thought. "Thank you Ami-chan you may go, take the rest of the day off. After she bowed and left the room Naruto sat down on his desk looking over the report.

NAME: Shiro Himoto

VILLAGE: Oto

RANK: Jounin

REPORT: Shiro was caught while trying to steal the Forbidden Scroll. After initial interrogation it was found that Orochimaru was the one that ordered the mission. Suspect soon after gave names to other spies in village. For security reasons the names have been forwarded to the Hokage. Suspect has been incarcerated in the special cells for further interrogation.

As Naruto finished reading the report he felt two arms wrap around his neck. "Hello Sakura-chan." was all he said as she rearranged herself until she was on his lap.

"Hello Naruto-kun I missed you." she said as she stroked his cheeks.

"Its only been a couple of hours Sakura-hime." he replied as he kissed her neck getting a moan from her.

"I know but for me it was a life time,.......you have no idea how hard its been acting like a Sasuke fan girl whore."

"I know but its almost over, I promise." an they started to make out. Before they went into more adult things they were interrupted the rest of the team. Giving a frustrated grunt they got up and went into the meeting room.

Naruto started things. "Report."

Ino stood up "Hai, from my informant I have managed to find out where they drugs have been coming from. It appears that the supply is from somewhere in Mist, from there its transported to the docks in Wave being that it is the hub for all the trade routes for more than half of the Elemental Countries. The only problem is that four out of the five major shipping companies deliver to Konoha, so pinpointing which company is shipping the drug is almost impossible. If I had to guess which company it is I would say the Gauto Shipping company as I have heard of other 'dealings' they have but we can't be sure." Then Ino sat down.

"Sakura what do you have to report."

Sakura got up from her seat and gave her report. "The only thing I have to report is that two lower ROOT members have approach the target today. From what I heard they are trying to befriend him, they even started to train him some. My guess is to gain his trust by promising him power. My recommendation is to take out the ROOT member discreetly as to not rise suspicion." then she sat down.

"Very well you and Shika will take them out tonight, make sure there is no witnesses and dispose of the bodies. If there isn't anything else to report dismissed." as everyone left Sakura came over to Naruto and ushered him back to his office to pick up where they left off. Ino who had seen this and a look of lust in her eyes. Ever since the SEED academy she had feelings for Naruto. At one time she had tried to tell him this but Sakura got in the way saying that Naruto was her man and that she need to back off. Shortly after both girls could not see each other with out trying to kill each other. It wasn't until Naruto sat both girls down and has a serious talk with them. He had told him of his condition as last of the Namikaze clan and the Uzumaki clan, he explained the special law that were in effect because of this. The girls looked at each other and decided to share Naruto. As she remembered about how they got together Sakura came out of the office with nothing but a robe and looked at Ino "Hey are you going to join us or stand there all day?" that was all the invitation she needed and she disappeared into Naruto's office only to be seen hours later with a huge smile on her face.

=-=-=-=-=-

=-==-=-=-=-=-=-

=-==-=-=-=-=-=-

**I hope you liked this chapter. Review and tell me. as you have probably guessed this is a InoxNaruxSaku fic hope this doesn't disapoint you. Anyways please review and tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

Four weeks had passed since that meeting and not much had happened, yes the ROOT had tried countless times to recruit their target and the members that were sent never return to their master. Danzo was getting furious all his attempts at getting more power where getting crushed by the Third and his SEED members. First he lost the heirs to the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan and the Haruno clan. Then he tried to recruit the heiress of the Yamanaka clan but failed in the attempt. Though with the losses of at least eighty percent of the clan the heiress was safely transported out of the village. He tried to assassinate the clan head but was proven to powerful so he decided to cut his losses on getting the mind walker bloodline. He knew that the Nara clan was almost to powerful to even try to obtain as was the Hyuuga, and the other major clans in the village.

Then something glorious happened, Itachi Uchiha went insane and killed off almost all of his clan. Leaving only Sasuke to repopulate the Uchiha clan. This was his opportunity in gaining the Sharingan for his own. Imagine gaining one of the most powerful clans under your control. Yes it wasn't as powerful as the Namikaze and Uzumaki as he first wanted, or as rich as the Haruno, but the Sharingan was and is a powerful weapon. If he manage to get the last Uchiha under his thumb then he would be one of the most powerful men in the whole village, because to the villagers what the Uchiha said was law. Now he was trying to claim the bloodline for his own but the SEED keeps on interfering with his plans, and worst yet killing his ROOT members. He knew that if something wasn't done soon he will lose everything that he had built. He decided to pull back on his efforts for now and wait for the SEED to drop their guard.

He sat at his desk and was looking through some documents that his secretary had brought him. Then something caught his eye. The heirs were getting of age to claim their seat in the council. This would be perfect as they were still young and naive, this could his opportunity to bring them under his thumb. He went to the Hokage to call for a council meeting. The Hokage had no idea what the ROOT head was doing but seeing that Danzo had went through all proper channels couldn't refuse. Then he was thrown through a loop when he asked for all the heirs of the clans to be present. Now the Hokage was getting suspicious but gave him the ok.

Naruto was sleeping next to Sakura in their apartment, it was modest place. It had three room with a bathroom at the end of the hall. A rather large kitchen with the dining room next to it. Since they were living together they shared one room in which they slept. The other to were used as offices, one was used by Naruto and the other by Sakura. They had just came home from a mission that the Hokage gave them. Even though they were on that protection mission the Third didn't want his operatives getting rusty so he would throw them a mission now and then. Their mission was to infiltrate a drug manufacturing and find where they were getting their funding from.

They managed to find a name before they were caught and had to fight their way out. It was a long and intense battle and they loved every second of it, the sound of their blade hitting against another blade. The feel of blade cutting flesh, the sounds and smells of battle, yes they loved every second of it. They had a name and caught a high ranking member of the syndicate so the mission was deemed a success. The captive was was sent to Ino for interrogation, they knew that shortly they would have a name. Once they had a name then they could finally close down the drug trade in Konoha at least for a while. Naruto and Sakura had just got out of bed and were getting ready for the day when they heard a knock on the door. Naruto went to see who it was as Sakura was making breakfast for the two of them.

Naruto opened the door and soon found that an ANBU ninja was standing on the other side. "Naruto-sama you along with Sakura-sama are being summoned by the council at noon today." he said and then vanished in a plume of smoke. Naruto closed the door and went into the kitchen. He saw how Sakura was humming a song as she danced around, making Naruto chuckle silently. Sakura heard him and turned around with a blush on her face, before she turned around and continued. After breakfast they went to the office to check if their had been a break in the case. Ino walked up to Naruto and gave a kiss before she handed him a folder.

"Your going to love me." she said with a twinkle in her eye. Naruto looked through the folder and read the contents. After reading the first two pages of the report. He came up to a section of the report and his eyes nearly fell out of his head. There in the report was the names of every major drug lords in the whole elemental country.

"Your right I do love you." Naruto said and grabbed Ino and gave her one the biggest kisses she had ever gotten. "Now what we need to do is get in contact with the other villages and set up a sting operation to bring them down. And we will start by disrupting the route here." Naruto pointed towards the maps on the wall. Everyone looked to where Naruto was pointing and saw that he was talking about Wave country. "Once we bring down the distribution route we take out the heads." then Naruto turned to Shikamaru. "Send out the report to all of the major villages and tell them that a meeting is set up for one month from now. Tell them to send their captains only, we can't let the drug lords know that we are on them."

"Yes sir!" Shikamaru said as he stood up to complete his orders.

Naruto looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:30 and they had to be at the council meeting in thirty minutes. "Sakura-hime its time to go." he said as he walked out of the meeting room with Sakura following him. They reached the Hokage tower with five minutes to spare, Naruto was now dressed in his formal clothes. He was dressed in a traditional male kimono, it was made of silk and was blue in color, embroidered in the kimono was a red dragon that seemed to wrap around his body. Sakura was also in her formal clothed which was a white silk kimono with pink sakura petals all around, it fit her perfectly as it enhanced her still developing body quite nicely.

They were ushered into the council room. It was a huge room with high walls. Along the wall were candles that shed some light, though they were still some areas that were dark. The council members were divided into three levels. The bottom level were where the civilians sat. Their main concern was the state of the financial and upkeep of the village. They had say and how much tax they collected and how they used that money. The second tier was the Shinobi council, they were in charge of the military and defense of the village, and the top level is were the Hokage and the elders sat. The third saw Naruto and Sakura walk into the room and decided to begin the meeting. "Alright now that Naruto and Sakura are present along with the other clan heirs let begin the meeting."

Then the Hokage motioned Danzo to begin. "Esteemed council, it has come to my attention that the heirs of some of the clans of Konoha has come of age and are eligible to claim their seat in the council."

Everyone in the council room started to whisper to one another as to why he had brought that up, but the Hokage knew exactly what he was playing at. "Yes this is true so I will ask the heirs if they want to take over the seats or let the current holders stay for another five years." then he turn to the heirs. "So will you take your respectful seat or pass for another five years?"

"I Hinata, of the Hyuuga clan pass on the position. Being as I have yet to graduate from the academy. As such Hiashi will still keep the council seat." She said with a bow.

"I Shikamaru, of the Nara clan pass on the position."

"I Ino of the Yamanaka, pass on the position. I have yet to fulfill my duty to Konoha as such Inoich will still retain his seat." at this point Danzo was becoming furious his plan were getting ruined.

"I Sakura of the Haruno clan," at this Rose of the civilian sector of the clan perked up "accept the position being that the seat has been filled by my retainer as such it is my duty to reclaim my seat. Kurenai Yuhi is now relieved." At this Kurenai got out of the Haruno chair and let Sakura take her rightful position. "Also I would like to name Kurenai as my stand in when I am unavailable." Kurenai bowed and walked out of the room.

"I Naruto of both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan accept the position being the seat has been filled by my retainers and is my duty to reclaim my seats. Therefore Kakashi and Iruka are now relieved of their station. I would also like to name Kakashi and Iruka as my stand in when I am unavailable."

"Granted, now on with other business." the third said and the meeting went on. Most of which Sakura and Naruto ignored being that it had nothing to do with the military aspects of the village. After a three hour meeting session everyone was about to leave when Rose of the Haruno civilian family decided to try and have Naruto and Sakura placed under her thumb.

"I would request that Naruto-sama and Sasuke-sama be placed in the Clan Restoration Act, being the last male in their clan. Also I demand that Sakura be removed from the council seeing as she is the only Shinobi of that side of the clan and such she is to be placed in our family with all of her inheritance being placed in our care." Rose said with a smug smile on her face. If this motion passes she would have some of her clan's women go and seduce the two noble clansmen. With Sakura after all her power is given to her she would kill her and that would be the end of that side of their family.

"All in favor for the CRA motion raise you hand." The third said and almost everyone raised their hand. "All against" four hands rose that time. "The motion is passed and Naruto and Sasuke is now under the CRA, they have until their eighteenth birthday to have at least three wives if not then wives will be assigned to them."

"With the motion for the removal of a shinobi clan from the council only members of said council can vote." at this Rose began to curse as she forgot that she was on the military council, she knew now that she would have to be careful around Sakura. "All in favor." one raised his hand that being Danzo. "All against." everyone else raised their hand. "the motion is now denied meeting dismissed."

As everyone began to leave Naruto was talking to some of the clan heads of the village, those being with daughter his age. After the fifteenth invitation to dinner he politely excused himself and left the council chambers. He met up with Sakura, who was still upset by the fact that her distant relative wanted to take her power away. She was going to confront her but she had already left back to her compound probably to plan her next move.

Seven months had passed since the news of the return of the Namikaze heir and Haruno heiress had came out of hiding, after which they had somewhat of a following. Sasuke after finding out that one of his fan girls had such political power decided to use that to his advantage. This was the only time that Naruto and his team almost lost their cover as they almost killed the bastard.

Sasuke tried to get Sakura to summit to him and when she refused, which shocked him, he went and cried to the council. The civilian council tried to force Sakura to marry Sasuke but soon backed off as she sent a good ten percent to the hospital, she forever crippled Rose as she called her a whore and such. This is when they found out to never cross Sakura. When Naruto found out what Sasuke tried to do he went over to his complex and nearly burned the place to the ground looking for him. His team knew that if he found him then he would kill him thus making their mission a failure. It took his team and four other Anbu teams to stop his rampage.

The third concern about the whole ordeal tried to remove Naruto's team from the mission but after Naruto assured him that he was not going to kill Sasuke decided to let them continue the mission. This was one month after the news came out.

It was now the time for the genin exams and everyone was nervous well except for the undercover ANBU agents they were relived. Naruto, Sakura and Ino sat at the top of the class so that they could better survey the room. Shikamaru sat a the other end of the room closer to their target. After the incident Naruto had the girls back off from being fan girls which went unnoticed by the others. Instead he had Shikamaru tail Sasuke with the help of other uncover agents by the name of Hound, and Beetle. Everything went according to plan and their mission was now over as Sasuke was now a shinobi of Konoha and thus under the jurisdiction of the Hokage and not the civilian council. Naruto and his team went to the Hokage's office to inform him that the mission was over along the way they were met up with Hound and Beetle.

"Greetings Hound, Beetle I appreciate your assistance these past six months." Naruto said as they walked.

"I was an honor to work with you captain." Beetle said in a monotone voice.

"Likewise," Hound stated

"Hows you mission with the Hyuuga going." Sakura asked.

"Everything is going according to plan, Hiashi-sama has already explained the reason for the way he is acting towards his daughter. He may not show it but he does love her a great deal, which is why he had us go on this mission. He fears that with the way his daughter is and in her current state her teammates would take advantage of her." Hound said with disgust in his voice at the last part.

"Yes and we won't let that happen, she is our friend which is why I am willing to demote myself to protect her." Beetle replied.

"You two are truly good friends to have Shino and Kiba, it was such a shame that you were not picked to be on my squad." Naruto said as he shock hands with the demoted SEED agents.

"Yes it is but no worries I am sure that we will work together someday." Kiba said as he walked off to pick up his canine partner who was at the vet.

"And I look forward to it." Shino said as he too left.

"Me too." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Mission complete!" Naruto said as he bowed to the Hokage.

"Good is their anything else to report Fox?" the Hokage said as he took a puff from his pipe.

"Yes through the course of the year I found that one of the instructors had been acting differently. Earlier today I found him speaking with one of the students who failed the exams. I had Ino take the boy into custody and have her find out what they spoke about. Turns out he tricked the boy into stealing the forbidden scroll."

"I see and who is this instructor?"

"Mizuki," was all that Naruto said.

"Very well have the boy released and his memory wiped of his incarceration and we will let this play out have your team ready to intercept the traitor, bring him in alive." The third ordered.

"Yes Hokage-sama at once." Naruto said as he bowed and left his office.

Later that night the boy managed to break into the Hokage tower and steal the forbidden scroll. Though he wasn't alone, he was being watched by four ANBU nins and the Hokage. As soon as he left the people in the room came into view.

"No wonder he failed the genin exam, his skills are atrocious. I mean with all the noise he was making he would have been caught way before he made to the office." one of the mask ninja said with the other agreeing with her.

"Yes but it is necessary for the boy to meet up with the traitor, I just feel sorry for the bastard. Fox and his team are assigned to bring him in." the Hokage said as he pulled his pipe out and filled it with tobacco. The anbu present shuddered by that small bit of information.

They knew how ruthless his team can be. By the time they return to HQ the captives would ask for death. "Are you sure Fox-sama won't kill the bastard?" asked another anbu.

Suddenly they heard a chuckle. "I know he won't kill him, but after they are done with him...he will wish he was dead." a hidden man said. Another team moved into the light and was revealed to be the legendary squad Six.

"Dolphin, Dog, Cat, Snake, and Turtle I see you came to view the show?" the third chuckled.

"Yes wouldn't miss it for the World." Dog said as they joined the others a the viewing glass.

Meanwhile deep in the forest a young boy was running through the forest. He felt good, he just broke into one of the most secured place in all of Konoha and stole a prized treasure. "Ha ha it was all so easy, now I will graduate and then I will make Sakura-sama mine. Then I will have power beyond my imagination and a beautiful woman for me to use anytime I want." the deranged boy yelled, not very smart.

As the time passed Naruto and his team watched as Mizuki and the boy interacted with each other. As the boy was going to hand over the scroll, Naruto decided that it was time to interfere and bring both traitors in. He ordered Ino to take out the boy before they moved to intercept Mizuki.

"Good job Hiro but unforunatly you failed the most important test." Mizuki said as he launched a shuriken at the boy.

Hiro was surprised at the betrayal of his sensei. "Why I did everything you asked me to do?" he asked only to be met with laughter.

"Did you really think that I was going to let you leave, not with the knowledge that I ordered you to take the scroll. I do not have the power to pass anyone, only the senior sensei has that power. I am only the assistant sensei you twit and that is why you fail and your life is over." Mizuki gloated before launching at the scared boy.

Naruto knew that it was time to act signaled to Sakura to secure the boy before he launched his attack. Mizuki did not know what happen as the boy was just gone and in his place as Fox. He paled at the thought of having one of the most famous and dangerous member of the ANBU corp. after him.

Mizuki you are under arrest for betraying Konoha, corrupting a minor, attempted murder of said minor, and stealing Konoha's sacred scroll." Fox said as he pulled his sword from its sheath. The sound of metal grinning on the stone inside the sheath made Mizuki piss his pants. But what he heard next made shit his pants. Three other swords being pulled from its housing could be heard.

Back at the Hokage office the members inside shuddered and nearly lost their lunch as they watched fox and his team totally beat the living crap out the tratior. "Ok that is enough go relieve Fox and help that poor bastard," the third ordered.


End file.
